


Best Man

by jsnewf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Enjoy my angsty trash, Hinata is sad, How can I make this more sad?, I love to make Hinata suffer, I wanted to cry so I wrote something sad, Kageyama is engaged, M/M, No I really don't but oh well, Unrequited Love, Yachi is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsnewf/pseuds/jsnewf
Summary: Kageyama is engaged and Hinata still has feelings for him. Yachi attempts to comfort a sad Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just got sad and wanted Hinata to be sad with me. XD

“I don’t know what I’m going to do Yachi,” Hinata said as his eyes began to glisten. Hinata had known Kageyama for the past 10 years. He’d been friends with Kageyama for the past 9 years. And he’s been in love with Kageyama for the past 8 and a half. And now, Kageyama was engaged to a girl who Hinata felt would never know him the way he deserved to be known. She would never hold him the way he deserved to be held or kiss him the way he deserved to be kissed. She didn’t know him when he was learning to trust again. She didn’t know him when he was making friends in high school. She simply didn’t know him. She can’t, because if she can do all of those things and know all those things, then Hinata couldn’t hate her. He couldn’t hate her anyway. He has never hated her, or anyone else for that matter, but he has always been jealous. She actually had the courage to tell that emotionally constipated idiot how she felt, and Hinata, well, Hinata didn’t. Hinata would rather sulk away the rest of his life being friends with Kageyama and hiding his feelings rather than risk losing him as a friend. And, she had him. Who wouldn’t be jealous of that?

“You’re going to do what you always do,” Yachi interrupted his train of thought, “You’re going to be there for him.”

“God, Yachi, I love him so much.” Tears started to silently fall down Hinata’s face. 

“I know.”

Hinata leaned into Yachi and buried his face in her shoulder soaking her T-shirt with the tears of unrequited love. Hinata thought the worst part was that Kageyama didn’t even know that the ginger loved him so much. Of course, there was mutual platonic love, but for Hinata, it was so much more than that. He loved every stupid thing about Kageyama from his hair to his eyes to his passion for the things he loves, even that stupid nickname that stuck around even after high school. Kageyama was right, Hinata Shoyo really was a complete and utter Dumbass. Maybe if he wasn’t so stupid, he would be the one writing wedding vows, not that random girl who had only been there for a year. 

It felt stupid, really, to be this upset over something that just makes sense. This was his best friend in the whole world. And unlike so many people, Kageyama was lucky enough to find someone he loved that loved him right back. Hinata wondered if he had confessed like he had planned to in high school, and college, and when they were professional volleyball players, if things may have been different. Time, however, doesn’t rewind for anyone, but Hinata used every fallen start, 11:11, and birthday candle to wish that it would. When it came to Kageyama, he had so many regrets. Now it was too late. Kageyama was getting married and he wanted Hinata in the wedding party. 

“I hate to bring it up but,” Yachi proceeded with cation, “are you going to be his best man?”

“Of course, I am.” Hinata lifted his head from Yachi’s tear-stained shoulder, “And, I’ll smile just like I always do. Who am I to ruin his big day with my stupid feelings?”

Yachi simply pulled Hinata into a big hug, “It’ll be okay, Sho. I know it will. One day, all this will be behind you, and you’ll find a man who is every bit as handsome and great as Kageyama.”

“I don’t want that man, Hitoka. I want him.”

“Oh, Sho.”

“At least this way he’ll still be in my life.” Hinata leaned out of the hug and wiped his teary eyes. It was simple, Kageyama Tobio would remain in his life, and that was all he could really ask for at this point. When the day came, he would walk down the aisle next to the maid of honor for their stupid western-style wedding. He’d smile and congratulate his best friend and save all the tears for the ride home. His first and only love would drive away with his new bride and things would never be the same. 

“Besides,” Hinata continued, “you and I are the only ones who will know a difference. I can save the sorrow for when he’s not around and I can be happy for him. If he is happy, then so am I.” 

That night was the first time Hinata really understood the idea of crying yourself to sleep. It would not be the last. Regardless of that fact, he would try to convince everyone that he was perfectly fine and that the idea of his best friend getting married wasn’t tearing him apart. He would wake up in the morning still curled up on Yachi’s couch, and Yachi and her wife, Kiyoko, would make breakfast and walk on eggshells. He would greet them and pretend to be okay, and they wouldn’t push the matter further. He would tell them that he got it all out the night before and they’d reluctantly believe him. He’d then go back to his apartment and look through sad Tumblr quoted while eating mint chocolate ice cream directly from the carton. His liquor cabinet would be emptied, and he’d drunkenly make his own Tumblr post. It’d be something about his liquor cabinet and ice cream carton being as empty as he felt. And, as the days turn into weeks, and the weeks turn into months, Hinata might even manage to convince himself that he really is okay. And eventually, Hinata really would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think pls!


End file.
